


Sunday

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Smut, Day Four, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut, Snowells, Team as Family, snowellsweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Life is too short to be lived counting the years. Just enjoy the ride and make wonderful memories.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash, I do own any errors. 
> 
> Snowellsweek2020, day four, Prompt- birthdays.

The difference between today, compared to this day last year is vastly different. 

When he had been asked by Jesse how he wished to spend the Sunday his birthday fell upon this year, there had been no hesitation in offering an answer. 

Harry told her that he would like to spend the day with Caitlin, doing something quiet but the night he'd told his daughter, was entirely her own to do as she wished. However scary it seemed giving Jesse free reign to plan what she wanted even though he dislikes celebrations, his sense of dread proved unfounded.

As it turns out, his daughter knows him too well, simply stating the plan she had in mind for the night is a booked table for dinner with her and the rest of team Flash. Adding almost as an afterthought that drinks and karaoke would probably follow, Cisco's contribution to the celebrations to make things more lively and fun and as much as he wanted to object on principle, Harry found he truly had no complaints, regarding his daughter's plan. 

Now, his birthday had finally arrived and just like he'd told Jesse, his day revolves around the other beautiful woman in his life, Caitlin. Their Sunday together had been exactly like he'd hoped it would, just the two of them, locked away in her empty apartment or rather in her bedroom. The only time they'd left their sanctuary was for a late breakfast of Coffee and toasted bagels.

Now as late afternoon slowly approaches, Harry rests back slightly propped up by the pillows piled behind his back, his eyes lock onto Caitlin's as she rises above him, his cock buried to the hilt within her as she rides him slowly. There's something almost lazy about their lovemaking, granted it is the third time today and as Harry liked to tease, especially today, he isn't a young man anymore which Caitlin always takes as a challenge, trying to prove him wrong every chance she gets. Every time she succeeds at achieving, much to his satiated amusement and her delight.

The room now is quite, the soundtrack of their love making fills the air around them; gasps, moans and groans that fall without consequence from their lips as they move together. The raindrops which pelt against the windows soothes in the background.

Sitting up, Harry brings them eye to eye, her hands automatically moving to rest one upon his shoulder as the other curls into his tousled hair. Harry dips his head down slightly to capture her mouth, moving his over hers and just like their bodies slow movements, the kiss is just as languid. Tongues slowly tease, taste and plunder, Harry's hands slid up her thighs to rest on her hips, guiding her.

Breathlessly pulling away from the kiss, his usual bright blue eyes are almost black with need as they meet her now deep chocolate pools. "Caitlin, you're killing me..." he mutters huskily, before he helplessly drops his head to her chest. "Jesus-- fuck." 

Caitlin lets out a choked giggle as he takes her right nipple into his mouth. "Does the birthday boy... want more?" She squeezes her inner muscles around him before dragging back up and she absolutely delights in the filthy groan the action rips from his throat against her breast.

"Fuck, sweetheart please..."

And not to disappoint the birthday boy, Caitlin gives him exactly what he needs, upping her pace and setting a steady rhythm, rolling her hips against him harder, faster, deeper....

Harry buries his face in the crook of her neck, his kisses ghost hotly across her skin as he loses himself completely in her, feeling her around him, holding him, just loving everything that is Caitlin surrounding him. And the only thought in his sex muddled mind, is that this is the _best birthday ever_.

And it isn't even over yet.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
